


Lockdown

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Depression, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega/Beta relationship, Oral Sex, PPD, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Transdynamic Character, Voyeurism, What would you call that?, distant behavior, otb Tim, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Tim is ready get back to Gotham and put this whole Flicker business behind them. Unfortunately, Dick's recovery is slow and Bruce asks him to keep an eye on the lovebirds.It doesn't take him long to realize there might be a very good reason for this.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim could admit it: he was starting to get a little stir-crazy.

He had an itch to be back in Gotham and on the streets again. Particularly because he was perfectly healthy. But it wasn’t quite that simple.

Jason hadn’t allowed either Dick or Tim out of his sight since they’d made it safely to the Wayne summer house. Dick was still working through the side effects of the drugs he had been on during his captivity and Alfred hadn’t wanted him to travel till he was better. Perhaps he knew it would be next to impossible to keep Dick off the streets once he was back in Gotham or Bludhaven. Tim privately thought that putting Jason on his case might’ve been enough. There was no sneaking past him: the Omega barely even seemed to sleep these days.

Jason had also seen fit to tattle on Tim, despite the fact it wasn’t certain if Tim had been exposed to anything or not… or if he would even react to the drugs like cis Beta. Still, Alfred had taken Jason’s side and thus Tim was also on house arrest until further notice. Tim had been ready to resist this order vehemently, but Bruce had called him privately and asked him to keep an eye on Jason. 

Upon closer inspection, Tim wasn’t entirely sure that Bruce’s concern wasn’t unwarranted. 

The first several days Dick had still been pretty tired and nauseous, and Jason seemed to want to be touching them at all times to affirm that they were there. That meant that Tim spent a lot of time curled up on the bed between them while Dick dozed and Jason kept watch. Even as time went by and Tim showed no signs of any side effects and Dick slowly started getting better, Jason didn’t relax. There was a sort of hypervigilant anxiousness that hung around the Omega most of the time… and other times there a certain blankness or dead eyed expression that Jason wore when he thought neither Dick or Tim were paying attention. 

It was deeply unsettling, and Tim was starting to be glad Bruce had him stay. Even if he was going to go crazy from staying in the same master suite day after day. 

As Dick improved, Jason also seemed to perk up a bit. Dick’s moods tended to be infectious and pretty soon they were bickering and drawing Tim into shinadigins during those hours Dick had energy. Tim started to wonder if perhaps Jason was only melancholy because he’d been worried about his lover. Bruce made no comment when Tim had message him his theory, which made him wonder if it was something else.

Or maybe it was nothing and Bruce just want them all out of Gotham because he was up to something self sacrificial. It was a frighteningly believable scenario. Fortunately Cass and Steph finished their assignment that’d been working on before Dick was kidnapped and promised to stick close to Bruce in Gotham and keep an eye on him. 

Having them there at least eased his nerves a bit. 

Dick was feeling stronger that day so he was up trying to get trying to order pizza while Jason tried to steal the phone. The Jason wasn’t insistent that they didn’t need outsiders in the house and Dick had proclaimed that if he had to eat one more healthy food that he was going to start growing vegetation instead of hair. Since then they’d been chasing each other throughout the suit and locking one another out of different rooms. It was fun to watch, but Tim decided to pretend to take a nap in the chair in the living room lest he be called to help sabotage one or the other’s efforts. The warm sunlight and the white noise of Jason and Dick hurling insults at one another eventually lulled him into true sleep.

He awoke a little later disoriented with the light in the suite all different. There was a half eaten box of pizza on the coffee table and Dick and Jason were laying on the couch together. Tim watched through half lidded eyes as Jason thoroughly scent-marked the compliant Beta beneath him. Of course, Tim knew they did this sometimes - he had a nose after all- but they usually saved it for when Tim was asleep or in the shower. Seeing it through… Tim had to struggle not to squirm with a pang of arousal. It wasn’t quite like watching porn, if only because even porn stars rarely liked scent marking with anyone who wasn’t a mate: it was confusing to most Omega and Alpha biologies. Anyway, porn wouldn’t have any Beta/Omega scent marking scenes. It certainly wouldn’t have any with the Beta playing the receiving role. 

Tim was a little unsure about how he felt about Dick and Jason giving him this kink.

“Nh… Jay, can you…?” Dick shivered, his eyes closed and blissed out as he parted his legs and arched his back ever so slightly to offer his body up. Jason gave a small growl in response and settled between Dick’s legs only to use his weight to press Dick back down flat again on the couch while he finished licking and rubbing his scent into a new mark on Dick’s neck. 

“I’ve got you,” Jason said, petting restlessly at Dick’s chest where he’d shoved his shirt up to his armpits to expose more skin. Tim could see the faint redness of what would certainly be hickies later. “You’re here. You’re safe.”

“Yeah. With you,” Dick agreed, opening his eyes for a moment before tilting his head into a kiss that was slow and appreciative. Tim could see the tiniest teasing pink of tongue between them. He could feel the way they were breathing each other in, their mixed scents mingling curiously in a blend that Tim thought he could get addicted to. He felt himself flushing as he catalogued the small furrow of Jason’s eyebrows as he kissed, clutched, and eventually melted against Dick. Tim couldn’t hear what Dick murmured, but Jason was nodding and pulling back to take hold of Dick’s pants and boxers and expose him to the room without a hint of hesitation.

Tim had been thinking about maybe clearing his throat or something to announce that he was awake, but that thought died when Jason spread Dick’s legs wide. The view was… well, itself. Dick was and always had been beautiful everywhere. Tim flushed crimson as he glanced up right into Dick’s eyes. Dick was pretty flushed too, but he didn’t look surprised to see Tim watching and simply smiled sheepishly at him. He hoped that meant it was okay that he was seeing this. Tim had once been a frequent guest in Dick and Jason’s bed, but… this felt different. Even though Dick and Jason could never bond like an Alpha and Omega, there was the undeniable knowledge that what was going on was between mates. Tim wasn’t sure what to do with the fact that he’d been invited into something so intimate. Or the fact that watching them made him hard and hungry in ways that he thought would best be left unexamined. 

His train of thought was broken when Dick flinched slightly, the Beta’s blush deepening as he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back panting through parted lips. It was hard to tear his eyes away from that sight to see what Jason was doing between the Beta’s legs. With a jolt of arousal, Tim realized Jason was still determinedly scent marking Dick. Only Omega’s had scent glands high up on their thighs, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t still an erogenous zone for most people. Jason often marked the spot on Dick’s neck where he’d have a bonding gland if he wasn’t a Beta, but somehow Tim had never thought of Jason marking the other ‘Omega’ spots as well. 

“Jay, Jay, more…” Dick groaned tangling a hand in Jason’s curls before jolting again with a sharp cry. Jason glanced over at Tim with a considering look before he gave Dick’s thigh another nip followed by a soothing lick and suck. It was close enough to Dick’s cock that it had be driving him crazy and Tim couldn’t help but squirm a little in sympathy.

“Guys…” Tim started, his voice coming out a little rough. He wasn’t sure what he’d planned to say after that, but it hardly seemed to matter. 

“Jay,” Dick panted, “Jay, let him- show him-”

“Tim?” Jason asked simply.

“Please,” Tim said quietly, felt a little helpless with the need to  _ see _ \- “Jason… give him everything.”

Jason simply nodded, gripped Dick’s leg on the outside of the couch and pushed it back so Tim would have an unobstructed view. Dick immediately caught hold of his leg himself and bent himself back even farther, moaning as Jason attacked his other thigh. Biting and sucking and rubbing his scent into his skin until Dick was shivering continuously and Tim was squirming with sympathy need. 

Tim squeezed his thighs together as a throb of need went through him as he watched Jason tease Dick with the tip of his tongue. He was frightened by the fact that he wanted to feel that touch on his own thighs. Except he actually had the scent glands there- glands that were especially sensitive when he was aroused. And Beta’s didn’t have scent glands, so he usually tried to avoid touching himself there because it sometimes felt like maybe he was betraying himself and all the work he’d done if he wanted to be touched like an Omega… but Dick wasn’t an Omega and he was enjoying the touch. Maybe- maybe this could be another thing that Dick and Jason could help show him how to have again too. 

Cautiously, Tim started to rub himself through his pants as he watched. 

“God, Jay, you’re so  _ wet _ for this.” Dick moaned reaching for his Omega lover’s pants.

“I-” Jason shook his head snatching Dick’s hand away and shifting out of reach to duck down and swallow Dick’s cock. Tim fumbled this pants needing direct contact as Dick threw his head back and choked on a yell. 

“Jay, hold me down- god, I can’t- I need to thrust-” Dick gasped letting go of his leg to bend over Jason’s shoulder and try to pull him in. Jason just shook his head and hummed, urging Dick’s hips forward as he began to helplessly fuck his throat. Tim squeezed himself and groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Dick at this rate. He’d be worried about how rough Dick was getting, but he could smell Jason’s arousal, thick and damp in the air, and see him urging Dick to go faster still. 

“Dick- Jason- fuck-!” Tim gasped, tensing as he came over his fist. Dick managed several more tortured thrusts before he was coming with a cry. Jason pulled off Dick gently and leaned into Dick’s touch as the Beta stroked his cheek and made a soft happy sound. 

“Let me give you a few fingers?” Dick asked pulling Jason close. 

“...yeah, alright.” Jason said with a quick glance at Tim that seemed a bit… full?

“I can go?” offered Tim. Dick was also looking Jason curiously. Usually Jason was quite bold and shameless with and being an Omega. Especially with Tim. 

“You’re fine,” Jason said.

“We don’t have to,” Dick said cautiously, “You haven’t really been wanting sex lately. That seemed different today which was why I offered, but obviously you don’t have to do anything if you’re not feeling it.”

“Don’t just-” Jason made a small noise of frustration, “If I didn’t want to have sex we wouldn’t have sex. The end. You know I wouldn’t jerk you around with important shit like that.”

“I do know that.” Dick said relaxing a lot.

“Come on then Pretty Bird,” Jason said giving Dick’s forehead a soft reassuring kiss, “Gimmie a little something. I won’t need too much what with how fucking sweet you and Timbo were being for me just a second ago.”

“Alright.” Dick said working Jason’s pants open and down a bit. His dick had softened a bit during the conversation but it only took a few familiar twists of Dick’s hand to get him hard again. 

“You can come closer if you want Tim,” Jason offered reaching out a hand.

“Oh! Um, yeah, that’d be good.” Tim said flushing and grabbing some tissues to clean himself up and tuck himself back into his pants before shuffling over. Jason touch his cheek with a soft almost sad look. Dick leaned up for a quick warm kiss that had Tim’s thoughts fuzzing over pleasantly.

“Oh…!” Jason huffed out a quiet sigh that was almost a laugh, “You really do have nice fingers Dickie.”

Tim pulled away from Dick’s mouth to see that Dick’s free hand had migrated back between Jason’s cheeks. It almost felt strange to see. All the times he’d been in bed with the two of them he’d only ever seen Jason be the one to play with his ass or occasionally playfully order Tim to do it. He knew that Dick hadn’t topped Jason as of yet, but he also knew it wasn’t a matter Jason’s ass being off limits so much as both of their preferences- one memorable example being the time Jason had jerked him off while they watched Dick fuck himself with a toy all the while Jason told him about the time he’d knelt over Dick’s face and taught him how to properly eat an Omega out. Dick was apparently a devoted student, something he later demonstrated on Tim himself. 

“We really should do this more often.” Dick said with a small fond laugh, his wrist starting to move a little rhythmically. 

“But you seem to enjoy all the other things we do a little more,” Jason teased with a quiet laugh, his breathing started to quicken where he’d tucked his head under Dick’s chin. 

“Well there is that.” Dick grinned, “But how else am I supposed to get better at this?”

“I think- nnh- you are just- fucking hell.” Jason cursed and started to rock back restlessly against Dick’s fingers.

“It’s always nice when he forgets how to smartmouth me, huh, Tim?” Dick said with a conspiratorial smile. Jason flipped them both off.

“He’s beautiful.” Tim agreed a bit helplessly. 

“Fuck both of you, just- c’mon, fuck me, just fucking-” Jason snarled into Dick’s neck before biting sharply over one of his marks making Dick’s rhythm falter. 

“Tim, give me hand. He’s far too cohearent don’t you thing?” Dick commented doing something with his fingers to make Jason snarl and thrust back into Dick’s touch hard.

“Oh, right, of course.” Tim said blinking, reaching between them to grab hold of Jason’s cock and stroke. He couldn’t quite figure ou Dick’s rythym, but two different stimulations had Jason twisting and growling in their hands until the Omega was shaking with savage pleasure. 

“We’ve got you Jay.” Dick urged him.

“Jason…” Tim breathed, trying to put what he felt into words. He didn’t have to worry though because Jason was grabbing him by the head and kissing him and kissing him until Tim felt him shaking and coming with a satified snarl. Tim shivered when he was let go, his skin tingling as it always did when he got the chance to see Jason when he was feeling passionate.

Still, he frowned a little, it was a bit of a muted passion from what he was used to. Jason had been a little withdrawn lately, even as he hovered and tried to be as close as possible. Something didn’t quite seem right. 

At the moment though Dick was happy, Jason seemed content, and there pizza that Tim could heat up and enjoy for dinner. They both seemed to both enjoy Tim being there with them too, which Tim had been worried he might never have again after Jason’s long avoidance. Tim would continue to keep an eye out, but right now he would enjoy the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! This is what happens when you try to write a ton of different stories at once: nothing gets posted. Also, it's been raining for 2 weeks and that always puts my brain in a mind numbing fog.

“Alright Dick, it looks like you’re clear to travel again.” Tim said with a smile as he got off the phone with Bruce.

“Finally,” Dick grumbled, “This place is great and all but I am  _ ready _ to get out of this house.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I could do another week here; I have been getting pretty restless.” Tim said feeling light and relieved at the prospect of finally returning to Gotham and getting back on the streets.

Jason said nothing. 

“Tim,” Dick said giving him a look as he threw an arm around him, “You were restless the moment we got here.”

“The only reason you weren’t is that you were so sick.” Tim said, enjoying the casual and comfortable way Dick pulled him close, “If our positions had been reversed, you would have been trying to do backflips off the chandelier on the first day.”

“You don’t give me enough credit Timbo,” Dick waggled his eyebrows, “I would have definitely lasted two days.”

“No you wouldn’t have.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

“It’s not little faith, I just know you.”

“You do.” Dick smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Tim hummed happily closing his eyes  and leaning into the touch for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, Jason wasn’t even looking at them. Just sitting tense and staring out the window. Tim frowned.

“Did Alfred send the plane?” Dick continued to prattle, oblivious. “Even if he didn’t, let’s go to the airport now and see what we can find. It’s not like we don’t have the money. I am ready to be out of this place!”

“No.” Jason spoke up for the first time.

“What?” Dick blinked.

“We’re not just going to the damn airport right now,” Jason said.

“Why not?” Dick laughed uncertainty, “It’s not like anything is keeping us here.”

Jason glared at the window even harder and the beginnings of a ridiculous thought started to form in Tim’s head. 

“You haven’t even packed any of your shit up,” Jason pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but that won’t take that long,” Dick said frowning, “Jason, are you mad about something?”

“No,” Jason said said defensively, “Just not super eager to be packed into a tight space with a ton of strangers.”

“Ok, yeah, I can see that…” Dick nodded slowly.

“We can have Alfred send the plane,” Tim said stepping in, “We can leave in the late afternoon. That gives us plenty of time.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jason grumbled and left.

“I would have thought he’d be excited to go home.” muttered Dick in confusion, “Jason’s almost as possessive of his corner of Gotham as Bruce is sometimes.”

Tim said nothing.

“He’s probably just moody,” Dick decided, “I’ll talk to him later.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Tim said at last, “For now, let’s pack.”

For all that they didn’t bring much with them, somehow they had accumulated plenty over the time that they were in the house. They’d each only be brining one bag with them for the flight though, the rest would be shipped to them later. Still, it took most of the day since Jason also insisted that they thoroughly clean.

“Just because we’ve all been rich assholes since Bruce took us in, doesn’t mean we should be inconsiderate rich assholes.” Jason said flatly when Dick complained. No one complained after that.

In the evening they got a call.

“I’ve very sorry,” their pilot told them, “There’s some storms coming in and it’s going to be unsafe to fly till morning.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tim assured him, “It’s hardly your fault.”

Dick was dismayed when he heard but Jason didn’t seem very surprised.

“It’s typical for this season around here.” Jason shrugged.

“God, I just want to go already.” grumbled Dick bouncing restlessly.

“We can watch a movie tonight,” Jason suggested quickly, “You know, stay up and do shit. It’s not like any of us are good at going to bed at a responsible hour.”

“That sounds kind of fun actually,” Dick said perking up.

“Is the idea to get us so exhausted that we actually sleep on the plane?” asked Tim considering it.

“I guess,” Jason said. He wouldn’t look at Tim. 

“Cool! I call dibs on the comfy chair.” Dick declared stealing the armchair with the best view of the TV. That meant that Tim and Jason got the sofa together. They bickered about what movie to put on and eventually decided to binge a series. It was either that or musicals and no one wanted to listen to Dick’s enthusiastic (and quite tune-deaf) reenactments the entire plane ride back to Gotham.

Jason remained tense throughout the first 3 episodes of the show and glared at some point near the TV. After a while he got up with a mumbled “bathroom,” and never came back. Tim assumed he’d ended up going to sleep but when Tim went to use the bathroom real quick as they finished the season finale, he noticed that the bedroom light was still on. Pushing open the door Tim saw that Jason was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with no expression on his face.

_ Wrong _ , his mind helpfully supplied. He tried to figure out what it was. Maybe Jason hadn’t wanted to really watch movies? Maybe he’d only suggested that because Tim was here and he had to suggest activities that were appropriate for a group of people. 

“Jason... “ Tim said hesitantly sitting next to him on the bed.

“Hmm?”

“Lately, you’ve been kind of…”

“What?” Jason said in a tone that implied Tim should choose his next words carefully.

“I was just wondering if it was me?” Tim asked.

“ _ What?” _ Jason looked confused, which Tim supposed was encouraging, but still-

“I guess I just mean, you and Dick are, you know. And I’m not really a part of that. A visitor. I’ve been here in between you two since we got here and I wondered if it was getting to you-”

“No.” Jason said with absolute certainty.

“It would be reasonable if you were tired of me.” Tim pointed out. 

Jason stared at him for a moment before sitting up and reaching to cup the back of Tim’s neck and giving him a slow, relaxed, and easy kiss. Tim felt a little of the tension immediately drain out him unconsciously. 

“Wanted you here,” Jason said simply.

“Just because you did in the beginning doesn’t mean that you still do or you don’t need time with just Dick-” Tim started to point out only to be kissed again. Once, twice, again and again until Tim felt his breath become slightly more hitched and his face flushed.

“Shut up,” Jason told him, “If I didn’t want you here you’d damn well know it.”

Tim laughed a little into the next kiss feeling a little of his worry melt away. It was true that Jason was hardly subtle about when he was irritated at someone in particular. It did beg the question about what exactly Jason was distressed about if not Tim’s presence in his and Dick’s relationship. 

When Jason tipped Tim onto the bed he went willingly and let himself sprawl comfortably for a moment before Jason was crawling on top of him and brushing kisses all over his face. Tim could feel himself heating up all over but Jason didn’t seem interested in touching him. Just one warm hand on his hip and another cupping his cheek as he was kissed slow and easy. 

“I like you just fine right here.” Jason informed him at last.

“Okay,” was all Tim could say, his thoughts a little fuzzy and unclear under the warmth of the kisses.

“Hn,” Jason touched their noses together for a moment seeming satisfied before worming his arms under Tim and picking him up.

“Huh?” Tim blinked, brain trying to rapidly catch up.

“Dickie should get a taste of this while you’re being so sweet,” Jason informed him. 

“I don’t know Jay,” Tim could hear the smile in Dick’s voice, “You two look pretty snug over there.”

“Were you just going to watch?” asked Tim a little embarrassed. 

“You always seem to enjoy it,” Dick teased and Tim knew he was red to the tips of his ears. Dick laughed and pecked his flushed cheeks before kissing Jason more fully. And damn it, Tim did like watching them, especially when he was squeezed between them. They were physically beautiful of course, but also the familiar way they touched each other was intoxicating. The easy pleasure that they took in one another's touch… Tim wanted that. And not with just anyone, with them. He wanted Dick to know what kind of kiss made Time lose track of his surroundings, wanted to Jason to be familiar enough with his body to know that firm touch to the back of his neck made him feel absurdly needy. 

He wanted them.

Dick moved to press up against Jason’s side, but instead Tim found himself plopped right in Dick’s lap.

“Oh, hi.” Tim blinked up at him.

“Hi yourself, baby bird.” Dick said, blue eyes bright and twinkling. Jason was shuffling back on the bed away from them already. Tim tipped his head back to see where he was going only to yelp and shiver as Dick nipped at his neck. 

“Dick!” he made a face at him.

“Don’t leave yourself so wide open then,” grinned Dick, “I think Jay is trying to tell us that  _ he _ is the one who wants to watch this time.”

“If you two want to,” Jason said, and Tim could here the soft sound of fabric as Jason shrugged ever so slightly.

“It’s been a while, but I’m up for it. Tim?” Dick asked.

“I- yes. Please.” Tim said hoping he didn’t sound  _ too _ eager. But Dick just looked even happier. Next thing he knew he was getting the hug of his life, Dick wrapped around him and rolling them on the bed, “Gh-!”

“No airplay today, big bird.” Jason droned with amusement. 

“He loves it,” Dick said though he let up a little.

“I might be amiable to other things,” Tim wheezed slightly.

“Hmm, what sorts of things did you have in mind?” Asked Dick, his smile turning into a leer just that fast.

“Um-” Tim started uncertainty, then moaned as Dick rocked them together.

“Something like that?” asked Dick, his body flowing and rocking over him smooth and beautiful and always in motion. The sensations has Tim’s thoughts scattering quickly. He wanted to hold onto Dick hips to try and ground himself, but he couldn’t imagine trying to mess with Dick’s movement so he settled for petting at his sides heavily.

“That- that’s good too.” Tim managed, making a soft sound as Dick stopped.

“Oh, but that sounds like you had some other ideas,” Dick said giving him dirty wet kisses all along Tim’s neck until his intermittent shivers became a steady tremble of need.

“Stop teasing,” groaned Tim.

“Oh? Then what should I do?” Dick asked before biting lightly at a particularly sensitive spot on Tim’s neck making him arch and squirm. Dick rewarded that with another slow grind of his hips that had Tim tempted to kick out a little. He had  _ some _ dignity left though.

“Don’t torture him. Either ride his dick, Dick, or don’t.” Jason rumbled, sounding plenty amused. Dick’s expression slipped into something needy for a moment and Tim felt him shiver against and was glad he wasn’t the only one affected. 

“Now  _ there’s _ an idea.” Dick said regaining his teasing tone.

“I’m game,” Tim volunteered faintly. 

“Yeah?” Dick said his smile softening a bit.

“Yeah,” Tim said daring to lean up and take a slow kiss that he both hoped and feared conveyed exactly what he was thinking. 

“Why don’t I open you up then while you work on getting Timbo nice and hard for you?” Jason asked shifting closer.

“That shouldn’t take long,” Tim blurted and then blushed again. Just when that one was finally fading too. 

“I- yes, yes let’s do that,” Dick said getting that hungry edge to his expression again. Tim was reminded that although Dick and Jason had been messing around a bit while they were here, it had rarely been extensive. Dick let go of Tim to sit up and start shedding his clothes at speed. Tim had to remind himself not to gawk and do the same.

It didn’t matter how many times Tim had seen him naked now, Dick always looked like some forgotten form of poetry. 

“I forget how pretty you are sometimes,” Dick said appreciate crawling back over to kiss at Tim’s bare skin. 

Tim laughed. He was tempted to ask if Dick had looked in a mirror lately, but he was worried about being crass. Instead he reveled in being allowed to freely touch Dick and all the crisscrossing scars on his skin. As Dick kissed down his body Tim spread his legs readily. It still didn’t prepare him for the first wet touch of Dick’s mouth on his cock.

“ _ Yes… _ ” he groaned hooking his legs over Dick’s shoulders. Dick hummed a laugh that felt heavenly, and then gave a sudden moan of his own. Tim bucked one, twice, and then got control of himself enough to glance over and see Jason sitting next to Dick, his arm flexing ever so slightly as he fingered Dick just out of view. 

“That’s it Dickie, take good care of our bird,” Jason said, his expression intense, even as he held himself slightly separated. Tim wanted to reach for him, but Dick was bobbing his head and licking eagerly at his cock and all Tim could do was hold onto Dick’s hair for dear life. 

Then Dick was pulling off gasping and slurring faint pleas. It took a moment for Tim’s vision to clear but then his heart was beating faster still as he watched Dick beating at the bed and practically sobbing as his hips worked back frantically into Jason’s fingers. 

“Dick, hold on just a bit longer,” Jason said pressing a kiss to Dick should even as he did something that made Dick jerk and cry out, holding onto Tim’s thighs tightly enough Tim knew he would bruis. It was a happy thought.

“Jay- I can’t- I can’t! Please, please,  _ please _ , I need-” Dick begged letting go of Tim with one hand to reach back for his other lover. For one moment Jason hesitated and seemed ready to shift out of reach again, but then he was taking a breath and catching Dick hand to press a reassuring kiss against.

“I know what you need,” Jason promised softly, “I’m going to give it to you. So in the meantime how about you touch Tim a little more? If you don’t think you can suck him without choking, then stroke him a little.”

Dick nodded his head frantically and dove back in to lick and kiss and stroke Tim’s cock until he was seeing stars. Tim knew he was blabbering out random things between moans but he wasn’t sure what he was saying, only that he’d almost definitely be embarrassed by some of it later. He stroked Dick’s soft hair and the edges of his face and Dick turned his head to nip lightly on his fingertips so that Time was struggling not to laugh in between groans. 

He wanted to touch Jason but he couldn’t and neither could Dick and that abruptly seemed very wrong and possibly intentional. 

And then Tim couldn’t think anything about that because Dick was tipping his hips up and sucking and licking into his hole and all Time could do was scream and come and come.

He collapsed back against the mattress a moment later tingling with the aftershocks and perception slightly hazy. Tim came back to himself long enough to watch Jason hold Dick steady as he finger fucked him ruthlessly and Dick came sobbing. The Beta went limp, though he blindly reached for Jason again. The Omega gave his hand a squeeze before directing him firmly over to Tim. One moment Tim was trying to piece together the remnants of a troubled thought, the next he had a happy and sleepy Beta in his arms giving him warm absent minded kisses as they both came down from their high. 

As he and Dick were drifting off to sleep a little later, Tim realized they’d never returned the favor for Jason. He looked around for the Omega and realized he’d already gone to take a shower. Tim felt utterly exhausted and couldn’t quite string his thoughts together on the matter. It was… something. 

At this rate they were going to sleep through the morning flights. That was ok though, there would be plenty of ones in the afternoon. 

* * *

 

Tim woke up mid afternoon alone in bed with the freight smell of something delicious in the air. He stumbled down to the kitchen and stared in confusion as Jason prepared what looked like a four course feast. Dick was eating most of the ingredients before they were even finished so it seemed to be 

“What are you doing?” he finally asked.

“Dickie was bored and I had a little energy so… cooking.” Jason said by way of explanation not looking up the veggies he had in a pan. He had dark shadows under his eyes and Tim doubted he’d gotten much sleep in the end. 

“Jason, this is going to take hours to finish,” Tim frowned at a recipe. 

“It’ll be worth the wait though,” Dick promised trying to sneak around Jason to steal more of the caramelized nuts that were cooling next to him, “Jay’s good at this stuff.”

“Stop it,” Jason swatted him, “If you keep doing that I’m going to hve make more.”

“I’m not seeing my motivation here.”

“Asshole.”

Tim left them to go check his email. 

* * *

 

That night the flights were cancelled again because of storms. Dick was out like a light having eaten a little too much earlier. Tim couldn’t seem to get to sleep for a long time, agination high insisting that something was  _ wrong _ . 

Jason lay pressed close to Dick and watched the storm with a blank gaze. 

* * *

 

In the morning their temporary driver came by to see if they would be needing an airport that day. Dick told him they would, but it’d be a little later since Jason had finally  _ finally _ fallen asleep that morning and Dick didn’t want to wake him since he knew that he wouldn’t sleep on the plane. Tim didn’t comment. He had a feeling that later something was going to come up to prevent them from leaving again.

Sure enough, when Jason woke up he seemed fine and they prepped to leave, but before they could go Jason started throwing up and Dick shooed him back to bed saying that they could wait another day for whatever bug it was to pass.

On the fourth day, Tim picked up the phone. 

“Bruce…” Tim wished he didn’t feel like he was betraying Jason by telling, “Bruce, I think something is wrong. Jason’s… I’m not exactly positive, but I think he’s actively avoiding leaving the house. In fact, since we announced we were leaving, he hasn’t even left the bedroom suite.”

Bruce was quite a long moment where Tim could almost feel the stress and concern mounting. 

“Anyway,” Tim ploughed on uncertainly, “I wasn’t sure what we should do, so I just…”

“He’s not taking his meds.” Bruce said. It wasn’t really said like a question. It was more like a sigh. But also-

“Jason’s supposed to be taking meds?” was all Tim could think to say.

“I’ll send Alfred.” Bruce said and hung up. 

Tim stared at his phone wracking his brain. What meds were Jason supposed to be on? Had he just forgotten to bring them on the mission? Because Tim had certainly never seen him take any. He hadn’t thought this was weird because Jason mentioned to him that he prefered to get his birth control in a shot and what else was he supposed to be on? But if he was sick, then why had Bruce let him go on the mission at all? 

Tim thought of Jason’s recent agoraphobic behavior and reevaluated. There were many reasons to be on medication after all. He felt a bit like a fool. If Jason was struggling with something along the lines of anxiety or depression then that would make a lot of things make sense. He wondered how long Jason had been fighting by himself and how many times Tim and Dick had accidentally made things very difficult for him. He wished Jason would have told them, but he could understand why he’d rather soldier on by himself. Still though, Tim had some personal experience with depression and how shitty it was. Maybe now that he knew, he could be more supportive.

Having trouble leaving the house was a common reaction among Omegas or Alphas under large amounts of distress. Normally, once the source of the problem had moved on then the person in question was good to go again. When the source was in your head though, when you mind was maintaining an alarm bell for no apparent reason… then it could get tricky. Tim had gone through a few seasons like that. Times where the idea of leaving his chosen den made him feel like violently puking. Bruce would have benched him if he’d known, so he’d arranged for Kon to forcibly pull him out of his room at top speed when he couldn’t do it himself. Kon hadn’t really understood why Tim would need to, but he seemed to get that it helped.

Tim didn’t want to try and forcibly pull Jason out of his chosen safe space though. Maybe if he talked to him, the he could convince Jason to go back on whatever meds he was supposed be on. Then maybe Jason could leave this house on his own power and it wouldn’t have to be so agonizing. 

Tim went back to the bedroom. Dick was napping and Jason was propped up reading news reports on his phone. Quietly, Tim settled next to him and moved to shuffle closer but Jason drew away giving him as suspicious look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He demanded quietly, “You look like you’re planning shit.”

“Sort of,” admitted Tim, “Mostly though, I’m just feeling like a bit of a jerk for trying to make you leave when you’ve obviously been trying to tell us that you need to stay.”

“I’m not- That’s not what’s going on. I’m fine to go back whenever, stuff has just been coming up-” Jason looked a little caught, but determined.

“Jason,” Tim decided to spare him, “I talked to Bruce. I know.”

For one moment the look on Jason’s face was sheer terror. The next it was unbridled rage.

“ _ That fucking traitor.”  _ Jason launched himself from the bed, “He p _ romised- _ How  _ dare  _ he?!  _ How fucking dare-  _ He had  _ no right _ to tell you shit. I can’t believe I actually-”

“Jason it’s fine. I mean, I wish you would have told us so we could have actually been there for you-” Tim tried to sooth, getting up and hurrying over a little surprised by the reaction. Jason’s breathing was taking on a ragged, almost frantic edge and Tim worried he was going to have a panic attack, “Jason, shh, it’s alright. You know I’d never judge you for something like this, right? That Dick wouldn’t either?”

“ _ No! _ ” Jason recoiled from Tim before turning that rage on him, “If you fucking tell Dick I swear to god Tim I will never forgive you.”

“Jason…” Tim tried to plead.

“Guy’s wha’s wrong…?” Dick yawned from the bed sitting up slightly with a frown, “Why are you fighting?”

“Everything is fine.” Jason said shortly and turned on his heel to lock himself in the bathroom.

“That certainly looked fine.” Dick grumbled starting to get up.

“Let me talk to him,” Tim said a little shakily.

“But-” Dick frowned.

“Please Dick,” Tim pleaded weakly, “Stay out of this one for now.”

“Is it serious?” Dick said sharply looking a lot more wide awake.

“I didn’t think it would be this big of a deal to him,” admitted Tim feeling a bit lost, “I think I misjudged the situation somehow. This reaction feels disproportionate, but maybe I’m missing something.”

“Want to talk about it?” offered Dick.

“Yes,” admitted Tim covering his face feeling a awful laugh bubbling up, “But I can’t right now.”

“...what?”

“Just… please, Dick.” Tim pleaded.

“Alright,” Dick gave a frustrated sigh, “But I’ll be here when you two are ready.”

* * *

It turned out that Tim didn’t get to talk to Jason because Jason decided that he didn’t want to see either of them. Tim was sure if he was simply hiding from them or if his desire to be away from them was stronger than his anxiety about leaving the house.

Tim had to admit that both options hurt a little. 

Dick was bewildered and frustrated by the whole thing, but so far he had kept his promise to not pry. Tim called Bruce on the way to the airport to update him, only to have Bruce hang up on him after he explained the way Jason reacted to him. Tim did confess to Dick that he was tired of having to try and fill in the blanks of the pack’s silences and reactions.

“Master Tim, Master Dick, it is good to see you both in good health,” Alfred greeted them.

“Hello Alfred,” Dick smiled at him tiredly while Tim mumbled his own greeting. 

“Your flight is in one hour. There will be a light meal for you on the plane, but I urge you to use the facilities here at your leisure before we depart.” Alfred informed them in a business-like manner.

“What about Jason?” Tim couldn’t help but ask.

“I will be staying here until such a time as Master Jason wishes to leave.” Alfred said simply.

“He’s still here?” Dick visibly flinched back a bit. Tim closed his eyes. At least that answered that question.

“Will you take care of him?” was all Tim could manage to ask.

“It would be unthinkable to do anything less.” Alfred scolded him. Tim ducked his head even as he felt relief bloom in his chest. Alfred would get Jason back on his feet and make sure he began to take care of himself again. He was, perhaps, the only one in the pack who could do so.

“You can’t just expect us to leave without him.” Dick’s face screwed up slightly.

“Come on Dick,” Tim laid a hand on his arm, “We’ll just make things harder on Jason right now. We can talk to him more afterwards.”

“You don’t get to decide that.” Dick snapped jerking away from his hold, “He’s  _ my _ lover, and damned if I’m just leaving this.”

“I haven’t forgotten my place, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tim said bitterly. Dick flinched ever so slightly, but he still looked pissed enough that he didn’t deny it. Hardly a a true confirmation since Dick tended to lash out rather cruelly when he was mad enough, but it sure felt like one. Tim turned to Alfred, “I’ll be out in the car.”

Alfred inclined his head, watching Dick carefully. 

Tim walked out to the car barely resisting the urge to stomp. No, he wasn’t a child, he was just- it was  _ unfair _ , a part of him whined. Tim ruthlessly stomped down that part of him. He wouldn’t be so self absorbed. This wasn’t about him (it never was- no) it was about Jason and helping care for him. Maybe Dick would go to him and be oh so loving and supporting the way Tim would always failed to and Jason would let him in- No, Tim grimace, while that would actually be wonderful if that were to happen, Tim felt like he knew Jason well enough at this point to know that he wouldn’t be able to actually start getting help until Dick was somewhere far away. He wouldn’t want someone he loved to see him struggling like that and certainly wouldn’t want the golden boy of his childhood to witness what he certainly considered to be failure. 

He stared out the window.

It wasn’t too long of a wait before Dick was climbing into the car and slamming the door closed. Tim was tempted to ask if he’d found Jason and been told off or if had simply been ignored. He held his tongue though: he did have to spend an entire plane ride with the guy after all. 

In the end, they rode to the airport in silence while Dick texted angrily. Tim wondered if he was sending Jason angry messages or ranting to Wally. Tim didn’t want to see if Dick would continue to freeze him out on the plane ride so he dozed most of the time. He dreamed of warm loving touches meant just for him and woke up feeling cold in their absence. 

“Look, Tim,” Dick finally spoke up after they touched down, still looking a little mad but mostly uncomfortable, “About earlier…”

“You’re frustrated by the situation. It’s understandable: it’s a frustrating situation.” Tim said tonelessly. He thought he might be in love with Dick, but it didn’t really matter since it wasn’t going to work. He’d forgotten for a bit, got lost in Jason and Dick’s passion for each other and their attention to him. However, if Tim kept the situation just a little bit tense and didn’t leave opportunity for more then whatever this was could fizzle out and they’d return to their regular relationship. Tim would eventually move on. 

“I…” Dick frowned.

Tim’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“ _ Tim!”  _ Stephanie greeted him, “ _ I heard you landed? _ ”

“Yes, we just got off the plane,” Tim confirmed, secretly grateful as Dick was already retreating respectfully if not somewhat reluctantly. 

“ _ Great, because we need a sleepover ASAP. You’ve barely texted at all since we left and we’ve got a lot to talk about. _ ” Stephanie scolded him.

“Oh? We do?” Tim said smiling despite everything.

“ _Well yeah,_ ” Stephanie said, “ _I haven’t really told you anything about me and Cass, and_ _you_ _haven’t told me anything about that male ex-Robin_ _pile you’ve got going on, and also you’ve been away so I bet you haven’t heard about Damian’s small war he’s been waging over here about his little redhead friend. Damian wants him to come live at the Manor and Bruce wants to find a good foster home for him till he’s of age. Probably wants to avoid situations of not-quite-incest in the future- not that that’s worked for you lot. The kid has said he won’t do either, but you’d never no it by the way the other two keep going at it-”_

“I thought you were waiting to come over to dish out the gossip.” Tim teased, though he was already feeling a little tired. He knew Stephanie would drag out the details about his not-relationship with Dick and Jason and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“ _ Some of us Betas have to live out the stereotypes. And anyway, I was giving you a teaser. _ ” Stephanie said without an ounce of shame.

“Of course, my bad.” Tim huffed out a laugh as he climbed into the shiny car Alfred had arranged to have waiting for him.  __ Dick hesitated a moment before nodding towards him and splitting off to go find his bike. Tim pretended not to watch him go.

“ _ Tim? You there?” _

“Yes, sorry Steph,” Tim said quickly, “I need to drive, shall I expect you tomorrow then?”

“ _You know it Red Boy Wonder_ ,” Stephanie said. Perhaps from normal friends that wouldn’t sound like such a threat, but Tim found himself smiling as he said his goodbyes. 

The dreadful monstrosity that was Gotham traffic in the afternoon took most of Tim’s focus in the half an hour it took to get back to his apartment. Once there though there was nothing but silence and Tim’s own thoughts; He quickly decided that was not going to work. Tim dropped his bag on the bed and stared blankly around. 

If he got online then surely there’d be some case for him to work on. Bruce would likely tell him to rest and wait till tomorrow to get caught up on everything. Barbara would understand though and probably have something that he could work on. 

His phone rang.

Whoever it was, he didn’t want to talk to them.

It kept ringing and ringing and ringing…

“What?” he grumbled.

There was the sound of a tense breath of air being let out on the other end. Tim checked the caller id and felt his heart start to beat in overtime.

“Jason?” Tim asked gripping his phone tightly.

“ _ Sorry. _ ”

“I- what?” asked Tim.

“ _ I bit your head off before you finished speaking and jumped to a bunch of fucking conclusions. Alfred has been lecturing my ear off. _ ” Jason mumbled.

“You don’t need to apologise just because Alfred said so.” Tim said before he could stop himself. He meant it unfortunately. He’d rather Jason ignore him than get an insincere apology.

“ _ No, I- _ ” Jason cursed under his breath, “ _ I know I’m shit at this, but I am capable of recognizing when I fuck up, ok? I thought Bruce told you a bunch of personal shit that had been on my mind and I just… Alfie set me straight though. And then I couldn’t have you thinking I hated you or something. You were just trying to make me face up to the fact I managed to get myself well and truly fucked in the head, right?” _

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of trying to brainstorm some kind of strategy for going out of the room and then later the house without making you puke your guts out. But yes, I suppose that too.” Tim said sitting down on the bed and bringing his knees up to his chest. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him: he hadn’t screwed up too badly after all and Jason had voluntarily reached out to him. Before Dick even. It did make him curious what Jason had thought he’d been told, but considering the Omega’s reaction, Tim was not overly eager to go sticking his nose into it without Jason’s permission.

“ _ I’m kinda pissed about it, _ ” Jason grumbled, “ _ I was so careful to stay away from anything resembling a den before, but I definitely should have been in the safe zone. _ ”

“These things vary from Omega to Omega depending on the stressor,” Tim said carefully, “And anyway, it was a rather extreme situation. Even if you had known you’d have a reaction, I can’t picture you not staying with Dick.”

“ _ I guess. _ ” Jason admitted grudgingly. 

Tim really wanted to ask if Jason planned on calling Dick after, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

“ _ Hey…”  _ Jason began uncomfortably, “ _ Aflie mentioned that hearing more shit about the outside world would help reestablish my connection to it. So I was wondering if you just- fucking ramble about whatever the hell you want at me every now and then till I get back. I figure it won’t be too different then our breakfasts.” _

“Thanks,” Tim said dryly. He couldn’t help but think that Dick really would be a better choice for this. Jason probably choose him because Tim wouldn’t start trying to get Jason to talk about his problems or why he was distressed enough that he’d expected he might have trouble leaving a den. Dick had a limit to what he was willing to leave alone though. 

Tim… was willing to wait and see if Alfred would fix Jason up and avoid the confrontation entirely.

“That sounds good to me,” Tim told him, “In fact, Steph was telling about some drama that was going down at the Manor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 guesses to what Jason's going to think of the Colin situation.

**Author's Note:**

> At long last the next story! Man I've missed this series. I'm excited for where it's going though. Surprise surprise there'll be more angst, but it'll also start looking up soon too? Ish? I'll let you guys be the judge of that.
> 
> Happy Holidays/New Year!


End file.
